What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful
by kage1586
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in a fix. What happens when every male demon wants Kagome? Uh oh, Inuyasha has a problem too!
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful

Prologue

"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE, INUYASHA!" Kagome scowled as she tugged more. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she pulled her tremendously huge backpack out from the well.

"Well it's not my fault you don't know how to pack, Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled back.

"That isn't helping!" Kagome yelled back and fell on her backside as the backpack became "un-stuck" and hurled right into Inuyasha.

"Ooph!" Inuyasha caught it and glared at Kagome who was dusting herself off.

"At least you helped a little." Kagome muttered.

"Feh. This thing is only good for the ramen!"

"SIT!" THUD Kagome smacked her hands together, threw the backpack on her shoulder and stomped off. 'Who does he think he is? The ramen God?' she huffed and puffed up to Sango and Miroku, thinking more, 'I can't believe he wants nothing but ramen! There are tons of medical things in here that help him out and he wants ramen! I'll show him!'

"Hello Miss Kagome." Miroku smiled. A bit too nice.

WHAM "HANDS OFF LECH!" Kagome had heaved the heavy backpack on top of his head.

"She doesn't seem to be in a good mood, Miroku." Sango pointed out and lifted the bag from his face while he was sprawled on the ground. "Do you want me to carry it back to Kaede's, Kagome?"

"Yes that would be great. Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled and they walked towards Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha was stomping over and heard a strange sound. "Hmm?" he looked down and saw he was standing on Miroku's diaphragm. "Monk? What are you doing laying around!"

"Mmph." Miroku choked out as Inuyasha lifted his foot off of him. "Bag."

"Ah. Kagome is in one of her moods." Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku stood up. "I wonder why."

Sango shook her head. "That?"

"Yep." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha scratched his ear some as it flickered. "She did smell different."

"How so?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Like it was--"

"Blood." Kagome cringed and sighed. "And pain."

Sango nodded. "We all go through it."

Kagome pulled out a small bottle, opened it and took two capsules out.

"What are those, Kagome? Are they dangerous?" Sango asked.

"No. They're for the--"

"PAIN IN MY---" Inuyasha growled and Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

"Stomach." Kagome finished the capsules off, drank some water and sighed. "Now for the wait."

Sango nodded as Inuyasha and Miroku came through the entrance.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha pointed to Kagome.

"What are you babbling about now?" Kagome gave him a droll look.

"You ARE bleeding! I could smell the stench of blood on you the moment you came through the well!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome picked up her backpack and threw it at him. "Shut up already!"

"Are you indeed bleeding, Miss Kagome?" Miroku took her hands in his, kneeling beside her.

"Eh?" Kagome slapped him and stood up. "You guys are unbearable!" She stormed out with Inuyasha following and Sango standing over Miroku.

"You will never learn will you?" Sango put her hands on her hips.

"Not at the cost of love for you Sango."

"Give it a rest, Miroku." Sango muttered and went to make something to eat.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the stream. "Kagome, what is the matter with you!"

"SIT!" Kagome had just about enough of Inuyasha.

THUD "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Leave me alone." Kagome turned away and sat down, taking her shoes and socks off and placing them in the water.

Inuyasha peeled himself out of the ground and stomped over just to see the sadness in her eyes. His temper cooled as he sat down beside her, Indian style. "Kagome."

"Leave me alone." Kagome said meekly.

He didn't understand the mood change and ruffled his coat a bit. "Feh." he turned his head away from her and asked as if it didn't bother him. "You are bleeding, aren't you?"

Kagome remained silent.

"Why?"

Still, she remained silent.

"Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha turned quickly, about to rattle her shoulders till she told him as he saw her eyes water. "Feh." He turned away again.

Shippou popped out from behind a tree. "Inuyasha! How can you be so mean!"

"Shut up." Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune.

"Don't you know Kagome has female problems?" Kaede walked behind them and Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was blushing terribly as she was just humiliated.

"What kind of female problems?" Inuyasha poked Kagome a few times.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha." Kagome gritted out. The mean ass mood was back again.

"Come, Inuyasha." Kaede beckoned and turned halfway from them as Shippou ran up to her and looked back.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you want to understand, you'd come." Kaede said calmly.

With a final huff, he stood up and looked back to Kagome. "I'll be back for you."

As he walked off, Kagome thought about his last words. How she wished they meant more than what he actually did mean. "I'll be back for you." She'd savor that but knew she shouldn't for it would only mean her disappointment. After all, he didn't love her. He loved her former self. She sighed. He loved her dead, not alive.

"You see, Inuyasha, when a woman hits puberty, her body changes." Kaede said calmly and poured some tea for herself, Shippou, and Inuyasha.

"What changes?" Shippou asked.

"She begins to look more like a woman, and less like a child." Kaede points out as Sango and Miroku step in.

"Sango, have you gone through those changes?" Inuyasha looked up to see her blush.

"Why uh…yes." she muttered and Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, a woman is a woman because of the changes." Miroku said astutely.

"No she's not." Sango challenged. "She's a woman because of how she thinks, acts, and lives. Not because of a physical change."

Kaede shook her head, "You are both right. A woman is not considered a woman until these changes are through. Kagome is still young and about half way through her changes."

"What changes? Kagome seems the same to me." Inuyasha was quite interested.

Kaede sighed, "That is because you met Kagome after she began changing. Her body is not like a child's anymore."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "She's still younger than me."

"That may be true but as far as humans go, Kagome is evolving into a woman. Your mother did so too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down in sorrow. Sango patted his back, "Don't worry, this only goes on for a week. I'm sure you can handle it."

Inuyasha pffd, "Feh. A week of these mood changes." He grumbled, stood up and stormed out. "Great, just great!" His nose caught a scent of a male demon near where he left Kagome. He took off into sprint and reached her just as she was being attacked.

"Get away!" Kagome cried and kicked, punching at the demon as much as she could. She looked to the side. 'My arrows!' she tried to reach for it but couldn't get that far.

"Wretched female!" the demon threw her up against a tree, flicked out his claw and sliced her uniform in half, letting the skirt fall to the ground.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed and tried to cover herself.

"Hey, mind if I CUT IN!" a familiar voice rang through Kagome's ears as she looked over to Inuyasha running up with his tetsaiga in full form, slicing the demon in half.

Kagome began to fall as Inuyasha caught her and set her down. Aware of her partial nudity aside from the undies she'd worn that seemed to make his senses tingle, he quickly took off his fire rat coat and threw it at her. "This is so typical." he muttered. "You get in danger and I have to save you!" he turned around to see her crying into his fire rat coat.

He stopped for a second and then knelt beside her, "Hey. Hey! Kagome! Don't you start crying now!" he was in total confusion.

"I'm-----I'm sorry!" Kagome managed to get out. "I always get into these things. You're right, absolutely right! And to think of how I treat you with all the sits and everything." she paused and looked down at him imbedded into the ground. "Oops…"

Inuyasha pushed away from the ground moments later and sighed, "Actually, I'm getting pretty used to it." he muttered. "Come on, let's get back to Kaede's before nightfall."

She picked up her torn skirt and wrapped the fire rat coat around her, not saying a word till she got back to Sango and Kaede. At least some female comfort was still around. "Oh Kaede! Sango!" she cried and ran into Sango's arms.

"What is the matter Kagome? And why are you wearing Inuyasha's fire rat?" Sango asked with a hint of pervasion.

"It was awful! This demon attacked me and tore my clothes and if Inuyasha hadn't come when he did, I don't even want to think of what could have happened!" Kagome cried.

"I feared this would happen." Kaede said with a fearful face. "Since you are being visited by your curse this week, many male demons will try to make you their mate, forcing you into bearing children and living under their rules and female demons will want to kill you for taking their males."

"But I thought I couldn't reproduce right now." Kagome sniffled some.

"No you can't but when a male demon mates, their mate is in heat. You are in danger of being forced to mate with a male demon. Your scent is driving them crazy." she pointed out.

"But what about Shippou and Inuyasha? How are they able to stand it? And what about Kirara? How come she isn't attacking me?" Kagome asked quickly.

"One at a time. Shippou is too young to mate and Inuyasha is but a half demon, but I'm sure you are wearing on his ability to stay away. Even now, Inuyasha is not himself. Kirara will not attack you because she is not a demon that can take a human form. You are no threat to her kind." Kaede answered.

"So…this means I have to be away from Inuyasha for a week?" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner, head down and eyes closed.

"It would be best." Kaede insisted.

Inuyasha looked up and his golden orbs had grown a little blue, no one could notice it and his eyes looked like he had been rubbing them or they were agitated. But the truth was that his demon form wanted out. His hands burned as he held the hilt of the tetsaiga. It wanted out. It wanted freedom. It wanted Kagome.

But he couldn't let them know that. He was far too proud to let his male instinct of his demon form out after Kagome. He didn't know if his demon form would spare her. It had countless times but now, he wasn't quite sure.

He just didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He knew she loved him but how far would her love go if he let his full fledged form out after her. He wouldn't do it. He stood up and looked at them all. "I'll be back soon." he walked out and Kagome looked at Kaede.

"It has already begun. His demon side is wanting to take you as a mate but his human side doesn't want you to be harmed."

'Or maybe…his human form just doesn't want me.' Kagome thought sadly and curled up on a mat. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Sango said and laid down, making sure Miroku stayed on the opposite side of the hut.

Miroku looked out the entrance and walked out. "I need some fresh air. This is getting a bit too much right now."

Shippou cradled himself against Kagome and fell asleep almost instantly. Kaede nodded her goodbye to Miroku and laid down on another mat. "Now, all we can do is hope Inuyasha has it in him to be strong. Not just for him, but for Kagome's sake." she said to herself, not knowing that Kagome wasn't asleep. Sango was out like Shippou but she heard it loud enough and frowned.

'Please be strong Inuyasha. I don't want to be afraid of you.' Kagome sighed, 'But if he did attack me…what if I could forgive him? It is in his nature…' she drifted to sleep on that thought.

Miroku caught up with Inuyasha and looked up at the stars. "Your human form will emerge in a few nights. Are you prepared."

"Feh. I'm always prepared." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked up at the stars as well. 'it's Kagome that should be prepared if anyone.'

"It's happened already, hasn't it?"

"What are you rambling about now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your demon form is trying to overpower your human form for Kagome." Miroku frowned.

"So what? It's not like I can't control it."

"And that's why you left?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha stayed silent. "You left for her safety. If I had to choose, I think I'd pick you to be her mate."

"Shut up Monk, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm not ever going to mate her."

"We shall see." Miroku said calmly and closed his eyes.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha muttered yet he was worried that what Miroku said was a real prophecy. He liked Kagome and would do anything to keep her safe. But was it love…?

Reviews please!

Kage1586


	2. Every Dog has his day

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS…WELL CEPT RANDOM DEMONS THAT I STICK IN THERE LOL…THE REST IS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful

Ch. 1

Miroku had walked back into the hut and laid down a while ago on the other side so as not to get killed by the girls during their "time" when Inuyasha peered in.

He had a strange look. It wasn't confusion. It wasn't fear. It was lust. And man, did he have a lot of it. Kagome's scent was driving him insane finally and he couldn't help but want her.

'Stay away.' he reminded himself over and over but at the end, it didn't do any good.

He looked at her.

Watched her.

Wanted her.

He walked in closer to her and knelt down beside her, inhaling strongly her feminine aroma and cursed at himself though he knew it was overpowering him. He couldn't control it. He needed her. To touch her. To FEEL her. His hand met her stomach and it felt as if he had to do more.

Kagome's brow creased while she slept as she brought the blanket up a little more and turned away from him.

Something about the worry in her facial expression made him stop and watch her face, taking his hand away from her body. He brushed back some of her hair and forgot about his lust craves for just a few moments as he gazed on.

"Kagome?" he whispered, so no one else could hear. Sango tossed a bit but no voice was heard by her.

He looked back at Kagome after making sure no one heard and saw beads of sweat dripping down her face. He bent down a bit closer to Kagome's ear and whispered getnlier. "Kagome?"

She bolted straight up and knocked him in the head with her own. "OW!" she cried and grabbed her head as Inuyasha fell backwards with a thud.

He growled a bit and rubbed his head. Looking back up at her, she looked down at him, seeing he was there with his glowing eyes. "Inu…Inuyasha?"

He looked away and "pfft"ed, as though he wasn't wanting to go into it.

She looked away and bit her bottom lip, "Would you like to lay down and sleep?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked back at her.

"I mean…well you see…" she looked back at him, half anxious, half scared at what she was asking, "The tree must be uncomfortable."

"Feh." he blew out some air and stood up, walked to a nearby wall and sat against it.

"Alright. Well, if you need a blanket or pillow, just say something."

He wondered why she didn't ask what he was doing there. Why he was so close. What he didn't know…is she knew. She knew why he was there and why he'd gotten so close. She knew it wasn't his fault for wanting to mate, it's in his blood.

"Kagome?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, half expecting him to start grumbling about ramen or something.

Inuyasha looked up at her, his orbs shining again, "Why were you sweating? Were you having a nightmare or something that you humans have?"

"I don't remember." Kagome wasn't lying, she just didn't know. And as soon as she thought about sweat, she started shivering.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha bolted up and made her lay back down, "Are you getting sick? Why so cold? You were burning up a minute ago!"

"It's the flashes, I suppose." Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha blinked, "Flashes?"

"Sometimes, when I'm…you know…" she hinted and he nodded sheepishly, "I get flashes…sometimes I'm hot and others I'm cold."

"Oh." Inuyasha merely said, shrugged and covered her up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

There was a long pause till Inuyasha finally smirked to himself, "Get some rest, Kagome."

Day 2

Kagome awoke while the sun seeped in through the windows. She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha. That worried her. Had he left to try and stay away?

She got up and walked out the door and her jaw dropped. She saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch, foot hanging and back against the trunk. He had a book in his hand.

"How to Approach the One You Love" was the name of it.

"I suppose you will take some of those ideas and use them on Kikyo?" Kagome said, a dry tone in her voice.

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he looked down at her and dropped the book down by her feet. She picked it up and looked at the page he was at. "When she's on her menstrual cycle, how do you stay out of her way?…" she lifted a brow and looked up at him, "Inuyasha?"

He hopped down quickly, grabbed the book and stuck it in his fire rat. "What? You didn't think I could read?"

"No, I didn't think you could read something so stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"A book is not going to tell you exactly how EVERY girl is, Inuyasha." she pointed out, "Every girl is different. Sides, it's like your time of month when you turn human, every half demon is different as well."

He pondered a moment, "I see…"

"Finally." she muttered and walked down the dirt path that was mistaken as a road.

"Where are you going!"

"I'm going to the river to relax a bit!"

"…" Inuyasha followed, intent on knowing everything he could about this cycle, even though his demonic half was about to eat his soul. He wouldn't let it get the better of him. Kagome was safe around him, now and always.

"Why are you following me?"

"To make sure no other mangy demon comes out of nowhere and tries to attack." he grabbed his tetsaiga and cursed some. It burned his hand. His demon form didn't want that thing around him because as long as the sword harnessed the demonic form, it couldn't get to Kagome.

And Inuyasha wanted it that way.

He ground out another curse when he caught a familiar scent. "Retched Wolf." he muttered and looked to the West and saw a trail of dust run out in front of Kagome.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome squealed and fell backwards.

Inuyasha dove so she wouldn't hit the ground. Instead, she fell against him and he went face down in the dirt while her head went against his shoulder. "Ow." he grunted some.

"Sorry…" Kagome said meekly and stood up, brushing herself off and helping Inuyasha up.

"Feh."

Kagome looked over to, who else? Kouga! That's right ladies, that wolf is in da house! (dancing…kidding.)

"Kagome, why do you constantly hang around this mutt?" Kouga asked and took Kagome by the arm as his eyes started to dilate a little. She knew it would happen. "Kagome, please say you'll accept me as your ma---OW!" Kouga glared at Inuyasha's fist against his head.

"Buzz off Wolf!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Oh, did you two mate!" Kouga's face was so sad looking, you just had to sniffle! (like Puss in Boots! Think about it! Could you say no?)

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, a bit too fast.

"What's the matter? Is she not good enough? Like you'd find anyone better, even if they were human. No woman would ever match Kagome!"

Kagome was already walking down towards the river away from the egomaniacal males and looked at the water. 'Why me?'

Inuyasha and Kouga were still bickering when Inuyasha froze. "Wait…if you're attracted more, that could make Naraku want her…he is half demon, sorta."

Kouga growled and threw his fist in the air, "NO WAY IS HE GETTING KAGOME!"

Inuyasha lifted a brow, "Oh? And I suppose you will be the one stopping him?"

"Even at the cost of my life, mutt!" Kouga promised.

"Oh, by all means then, go ahead." Inuyasha smirked.

"Why you! No wonder Kagome doesn't love you!" Kouga charged.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You don't care what happens to anyone else but yourself!" Kouga yelled and put his face close up to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha pushed him away, "Get away, perv. I'm not into the whole threesome thing." he muttered and brushed past Kagome. "Besides, I need to make sure she stays safe."

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"By protecting her."

"From yourself as well mutt?"

Inuyasha paused, looked back and nodded, "Yes."

Inuyasha joined Kagome by the river and watched her observe the willow growing near the shore.

Kouga walked around the corner and looked at them. 'You know, maybe it is best. Besides, Ayame isn't THAT bad when you get right down to it. She is trustworthy and pure…' he thought 'I wouldn't want my kids raised in a world and shunned like Inuyasha was and still is…I understand now…Inuyasha isn't a dickhead, he's just misunderstood on all counts. Demon and human, he can't win no matter which he chooses to be…and everyone sees him as the opposite of him, but really…he's just like them. Only stronger. He's lived with it all…' and with that thought, Kouga shook his head, senses coming back slowly as he walked back to his two buddies and looked at them.

"Let's find Ayame."

"But what about Kagome?" one of them asked.

"Nah, I'll mate with Ayame. I've got my reasons. That's enough." he said, as a true leader.

"Right!" they both chimed and they all walked in the other direction.

Inuyasha sensed Kouga drawing away. 'Why'd he leave? How come he didn't stay?' he wondered and looked up to Kagome. "Kagome?"

"I'm glad you call me by my name and not Kikyo." she said solemnly.

"Why would I call you Kikyo?"

"Because that is who you think I am." she sighed. "You always look at me like I was the one that shot you with the arrow."

"Kagome…"

"No, let me explain. But the only difference is that you don't look at me like you look at her now. And the way you did then."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, my name is Kagome. You look at her like she's the only one for you. But she's nothing but dirt and memories Inuyasha, she's not me and I'm not her so you can't control who you love." she felt her emotions well up more.

"Yes but…"

"No, I can't do it any more. You love her and I've heard from someone when I was a child, "The hardest thing in life is loving the person right next to you and knowing they love someone else.""

"I love--" Inuyasha wanted to put her straight but she cut back in.

"Kikyo, I know." Kagome didn't know how wrong she really was. She stood up.

"No, wait…"

Kagome swayed some and fell over. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and caught her limp frame. She was unconscious. He picked her up and ran back to Kaede's hut.

"Old hag? Old hag?" he ran around and looked in the fields to some workers, "Hey! You!" he stopped one.

"Yes?" the man looked up and almost fell over in fear.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

"No, you are Inuyasha. Lady Kaede speaks of you fondly."

Inuyasha lifted a brow, "Somehow I find that hard to believe." he shook his head, "Now, where is the old hag?"

"Lady Kaede?"

"Yea."

"She's back by the corn." the man pointed and in an instant Inuyasha was jumping from field to field looking for the old priestess.

The man that he had asked shook his head, "If only he knew how highly he was thought of here." and went back to work.

Inuyasha found Kaede and grumbled, "Woman, how come whenever I really need you and your magic voodoo stuff, you're never around?"

Kaede looked up and saw Inuyasha holding a limp Kagome. "Oh my, what has happened?"

"She just fell over by the river. What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Come, let's get back to my home." she said calmly. Inuyasha didn't have time to waste, he didn't know how serious Kagome's fall was. He grabbed Kaede, made her get on his back and ran all the way back.

He let Kaede off his back and laid Kagome down in the hut, making sure she had pillows and blankets surrounding her. He sat there, impatient.

"Well!"

Kaede smiled some, "She's just weakened from loss of iron. She doesn't have the energy she usually does, Inuyasha." she advised something that she hoped Inuyasha would heed, "Do not go adventuring with her, Inuyasha. I don't think she can handle it." and with that, she walked back out to help the farmers again.

"Rrr…" Inuyasha grumbled, "How come this always happens! No wonder we aren't getting the shards as quick as we could!" He then looked back at Kagome. 'But yet, I don't mind. As long as she's not 'sit'ting me…'

He fell asleep beside her, his hand on her wrist, making sure her pulse was fine.

When she awoke, she looked at him and then her gaze shifted around. She sat up and he stirred some. She looked down at her wrist and blushed. 'Why is he holding my arm?' she nudged him some, "Inuyasha?" she asked.

He woke up and looked at her, sitting up and cracking his knuckles, not realizing his hand was still on her wrist. "You're awake. I didn't know how serious your condition was." he looked at her. "What?"

"Why were you holding my wrist?"

"Feeling the pulse."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering." she muttered and stretched out some, laying back down. He looked over at her and frowned. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Why do your eyes have darker rings under them?"

"Loss of iron." she mumbled before she fell asleep again.

'Iron is really chronic nowadays…' Inuyasha thought and shrugged it off.

While Kagome laid down, resting from what Inuyasha guessed of the "evil iron cold," Inuyasha went to the river with Miroku. Sango had volunteered to stay and watch over Kagome while they went fishing for dinner.

"Why are we having fish again? I thought you liked the ramen and "chips" Kagome brought from her world, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly and stopped by the river, putting his staff by the tree and kneeling down by the edge of the water.

"That's not the point!" Inuyasha growled as his hand dove into the water and he caught a good sized fish.

"Then what is?" Miroku asked calmly and caught a fish himself, throwing it into the basket on the ground, along with Inuyasha's.

"Kagome is losing iron. The old hag said fish would help! Eh!" Inuyasha grabbed another and tossed it over in the basket.

"Iron? Why is that so bad?" Miroku asked and looked up at Inuyasha who paused and sighed, irritated at the monk.

Inuyasha glared at him and threw a fish in Miroku's face, "Because she's getting weaker and more tired, that's why!"

Miroku got slapped in the face from the fish tail and caught it in his hands as Inuyasha grabbed the basket and started to walk towards the village. Miroku grabbed his staff and looked at the swishing fish, sighing.

Kagome had fallen asleep shortly after Inuyasha and Miroku left and awoke when they were cooking the fish over a fire. She stepped close to the entrance to Kaede's hut and listened to the conversation. Sango was out with Kaede while the boys looked after her…sorta.

"So, you really care for her?" Miroku asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted.

"You love her more than anything, don't you?" Miroku's voice held a statement, not a question.

Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit and he sighed, "Yea monk, leave it alone."

"Is it just because Kagome is starting to act weirder by the day or you loved her before this?"

"Before this…but now that Kagome is being weird about this "menstrual problem," I see that she is dependent as well."

Kagome's breath caught. 'They must be talking about Kikyo.' she went back to sit on the mat and sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and set her chin on top. 'I'm really trying not to depend on everyone else…it's just, it's really hard not to.' a tear slid down her face. 'He's loved Kikyo far more than he'll ever love me.'

Apparently, Kagome didn't understand the whole message that they were talking about her.

Inuyasha walked in and looked at her tear and frowned, "What's the matter now?"

She turned away, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he set her plate down and looked up close at her face, moving it with his fingers and wiping the tear away, "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I said it's nothing!" Kagome pushed him away and grabbed her plate. Inuyasha huffed and walked towards the exit. "Thanks." it was a whisper but he heard it. He nodded and walked out.

"OH I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO POP!" Kagome cried and held her stomach.

"Do you want some warm milk, Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to calm her down.

"No!" Kagome pushed away and cradled herself near a corner. "I feel so fat! I am fat!"

"You're not fat, Kagome!" Sango scowled and Inuyasha and Miroku walked in to the commotion.

"Who's saying Kagome is fat?" Miroku asked and looked at Sango.

"She's saying she's fat!" Sango pointed at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, do something!" Shippou cried and climbed up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why is it always me!"

"Because you lov---" Miroku's mouth was covered by Inuyasha.

"Some kind of secrecy would be GREATLY appreciated!" Inuyasha growled, grabbed Kagome by the arm and tugged, "get up!"

"No! I won't! Lemme alone!" Kagome cried and tried to struggle away.

Inuyasha huffed, hefted Kagome on his shoulder and walked out the door, "I'll be back."

Kagome didn't hear "We" so she started freaking out, "YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME, AREN'T YOU!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "Tempting."

"I knew it! Put me down Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered.

"Are you stupid? You're a basket case right now and--"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed and regretted it as soon as she said it.

THUM---pish…

Inuyasha had actually battled with the command, throwing Kagome away as his other arm gave way and THUD.

Kagome gasped. 'He stopped himself so I wouldn't be hurt…'

Inuyasha sat up after a few moments, his mouth full of leaves that had fallen because of the Autumn months. He glared and spit them out at Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome cried and threw her hands in front of her face. "Sorry, alright!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed, 'He stopped it…he stopped the command so I wouldn't be hurt. Maybe he does care for me…just a bit. But he loves Kikyo much more.' she paused in her thoughts and made a promise to herself, 'Even if it is possible for him and her to be together…I'll love him. I know it, I'll love him till I die. Even if we go our separate paths, and even if we are with others, he'll always be my first and only love.' and with that, she picked up a bunch of leaves.

Inuyasha heard rustling and looked over to see Kagome toss a handful at him and get him square in the face.

"Hey! What are you doing now!" Inuyasha asked and stood up fast to see Kagome laugh.

"Inuyasha, it's only fun!" Kagome covered her mouth and giggled.

"I'll show you fun!" Inuyasha got a bunch of leaves up and Kagome scurried to get up and ran for the river, laughing.

Inuyasha chased after her, his demon side awakening. 'I won't let you get Kagome! I'll have her fall in love with me and not be scared of you!' he vowed and caught up with her, grabbed her by the hand, spun her around and threw leaves in her face just like she did his.

She shook her head and smiled. He really liked that. His demon side was trying it's damn-dest to get out and Inuyasha held it at bay. He was staring at her eyes. How the moonlight actually illuminated them beyond compare. They shone so bright, he thought the stars themselves were in their deep ends of her pupil.

"uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked and he came out of his daze. She looked up closer at him and looked at his golden orbs.

"What?" Inuyasha stepped back some, skittish now that he was this close and she wasn't terrified of him.

"You're eyes…are turning red?" Kagome blinked and scratched her head. "Why?"

"My demon half is trying to get out." Inuyasha muttered and looked away.

"Oh." Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, you've got the Tetsaiga so…"

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha looked back at her apologetically. "The Tetsaiga works only if I have it around."

"But you always have it around."

"No. I don't." Inuyasha gritted out.

"When do you not have it?" she asked, hoping she wasn't around when he didn't.

"I have to bathe sometime." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh." Kagome flushed thinking of the sight of him "nek-kid" just made her blood boil.

"Feh." he crossed his arms, not even wanting to know what she was thinking then.

"Inuyasha, you will be able to fight it, won't you?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said as though he knew he could but the truth is, he knew the demon side would get the better of him. Sooner or later, he'd have to give in. His blood was only so thick.

Kagome smiled and he smirked, "Thanks." Kagome said and looked across the river and gasped, running behind Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha was so relaxed that he didn't realize Sesshoumaru and Jakken were watching the whole scene be played out like a movie reel.

"How adoring." Sesshoumaru said stoically and walked across the bridge with Jakken behind him.

"Shall I kill them, m'Lord?" Jakken asked, excitedly.

"No, I want that girl." Sesshoumaru pointed to Kagome. "I have no use for my brother. You may kill him." Sesshoumaru walked up to them and looked down disgustingly at Inuyasha. "Move aside halfbreed."

Inuyasha's claws clutched the Tetsaiga as he growled and moved a bit, "Stay behind me, Kagome."

"Right!" Kagome moved back some. Inuyasha drew his sword and went to kill Sesshoumaru for even thinking about mating with her, since that's the only reason he could think of for Sesshoumaru to want her for himself. Sesshoumaru's poison claws dug into Inuyasha's stomach and held him up, his eyes in a menacing glare.

"You are nothing but a disgrace to our father and to me. You and your mother." he growled, clutching his claws more.

Kagome ran up and beat on Sesshoumaru's side. "Let him go, you brute!" she cried as Sesshoumaru smirked and threw Inuyasha's weak frame aside, knowing it would take a miracle for him to get up after how much poison was coursing through his veins. He grabbed Kagome by the stomach, hoisted her up and started to walk. She kicked and screamed, "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" she cried and looked back at his unconscious form.

"Quiet Wench." Sesshoumaru ordered. He gave Jakken a glare telling him to back away from the girl. This was his find. He didn't understand why he wanted her. Whether it was to get back at his brother through ego that he mated the woman he loved or if it was just because she was an odd girl from another world that he may see in his life. But he knew he wanted her then.

Reviews please!

kage1586


	3. A Kiss?

I do not own blah blahhhhh, yep yep…yea, you get it!

What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful

Kagome kicked and screamed at Sesshoumaru's grasp, "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sesshoumaru growled and threw her down in the dirt and a big cloud of it engulfed her. She started to cough and shook her head a bit, "What's the big idea anyway?" she yelled and stood up quickly, pointing at him, "You hate humans! Why would you even think to mate me?"

Sesshoumaru looked to her, "Who ever said I was to mate you? How bout just take you and ruin my wretched brother's life knowing he couldn't save the one he loves…again."

"You're horrid." Kagome crossed her arms, "Sides, Inuyasha doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo."

"You are being too rash." Sesshoumaru turned away from her, "Kikyo is but a dead crust, a stench of death surrounds her. Inuyasha is only in love with the idea of what could have been. He will see in time you are the one he wants to be with."

Kagome froze at his words. Could they be true? Nah! She huffed and started to walk back towards Inuyasha's direction, "Whatever Sesshoumaru, I don't have time for you."

Jakken gasped, "How dare you say that you lowly human girl!"

Kagome threw a rock and hit him square in the head, knocking the imp unconscious. "The next time you have something to say, shut up."

Sesshoumaru appeared before her, "Where do you think you are going? I have not completed my plan."

Kagome lifted a brow and put her hands on her hips, "Oh please, you are Sesshoumaru, even if you wanted to get back at your brother for any stupid reason, you'd never have a human girl, much less for such a lowlife plot. You aren't that deranged." she said affirmatively. "Now if you don't mind, I have to make sure Inuyasha is ok." she pushed past him.

'Odd…' Sesshoumaru looked towards Kagome as she walked away, 'She knew I wouldn't. Am I so transparent?'

Rin came across his mind. 'But I do care for humans…at least Rin.' But that, he'd never admit. At least not now.

-----

Kagome walked to the river where she had been taken away and saw Inuyasha struggling to keep his breathing regular. She heard him talk to himself, trying to get more motivation. "I have to save Kagome. Damn that Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her weakly, his vision blurred, "Kagome?" It smelt like her.

"Yea. Sesshoumaru realized he wasn't such a lowlife dog, no offense."

Inuyasha tried to stand and fell back, "None taken." he muttered.

"Don't try to stress yourself too much, what a time for Myouga not to be around." she muttered and sat beside him.

Inuyasha growled a bit low in his throat, smelling her scent that began to drive him wild again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome felt his forehead, "You're burning up…"

Inuyasha grasped her hand quickly, too quick for someone who just had a lot of venom flood through their body. She gasped as he pinned her down, his eyes turning red, the pupils blue as markings of scratch marks appeared on his face. His fangs and claws grew, he was smiling again! 'Oh no! Inuyasha!' Kagome couldn't breathe, she was terrified.

What if he couldn't battle it? What if he took her then! She'd never be the same! He'd never be the same! And for some reason, she thought he'd never forgive himself neither.

Inuyasha's face neared hers as he smelt her fear, smiling he tightened his grip on her arms. She noticed his tetsaiga was only a few feet away, he must have dropped it when having that spat with Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha…please stop." Kagome almost sobbed.

Inuyasha hesitated, no longer smiling.

Kagome whispered, feeling a bit more confident, "Inuyasha, you're hurting me. Please stop…"

Inuyasha's grip lessoned as he backed away and turned away from her and grabbed his head. "Get away from me Kagome."

He was normal, she knew. He turned back again. "Inuyasha…"

"Get away!" he stumbled as he got up and leaned against a tree, "I can't stop myself if it happens again."

Kagome knew he was telling the truth. "Inuyasha…"

"Please." there was a long pause as she stepped in front of him. The venom was overpowered by his demon blood as he looked up to her sweating, shaken up himself, "I'm not strong enough."

"Oh, Inu-"

"Stop." he muttered, "Just…leave."

"But-"

Inuyasha took a bit of strength he couldn't afford to waste and shoved her away, "Leave me alone!"

He used the same tone to her she used to him when she had a moodswing.

Tears streamed down her face as she turned away from him. Rejected. Shoved away like a rag doll. Feeling alone. The one she knew she could always go to threw her aside. But it was to help her, right? But it still hurt so much.

Inuyasha inwardly cursed his existence for doing that to her.

"Fine Inuyasha, if you think it's better this way…" she looked back at him, not even the bit ashamed of her tears, "But I know you can handle it."

Inuyasha was speechless as she left him in the forest. He sat against the tree and held his head. 'Why can't I win? I want Kagome to know she never has to fear me…I want her to know I love her…and I want to know that she loves me…I need her to say it.'

Day 3

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed their fair distances since the night before. They had to, Inuyasha wasn't strong enough in his weakened condition. Being a half demon, he was almost healed from the wound but he still was a bit weak from the lethal dosage of venom that had coursed through his veins until his demon blood awoke.

Kagome made her time worth while, playing with Shippou, teaching Sango a bit about her modern day medicines, but after everything she tried to keep him off her mind, Inuyasha just wouldn't leave it be. She knew it wasn't his fault. "Sango?" Kagome asked her a friend a frightening question, "What if Naraku comes?"

Sango looked at her strangely, "We'll destroy him." she only wished she could believe her own words.

Miroku walked in and pondered a bit before speaking, "I wonder why all the demons are coming after Kagome though…"

Kagome looked at him strangely, "What? I'm not good enough?"

Inuyasha heard through the window everything that was going on. He rolled his eyes at her remark.

"No, that's not what I meant." Miroku said calmly, "Why are they coming after you?"

"I don't know, what do you mean, why are they coming after me?"

Kaede walked in and looked at them strangely, "I overheard a bit from outside the door, isn't it obvious Miroku?"

Miroku looked at the old priestess strangely, "Apparently not."

Kaede blew out an exasperated breath at his idiocy, "She's the reincarnation of Kikyo. Some may be getting their revenge on my sister this way. Or, it could be that she in fact possesses priestess power and because of that, if a demon mates her, he will also absorb that power and she will be but a regular human."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Did Inuyasha know that? Did Kikyo?" she asked out loud.

Inuyasha's heart stopped vaguely as she asked about it, in a heartbreaking way. He knew it hurt her every time he was with Kikyo, every time her name came up.

"Kikyo yes, Inuyasha no." Kaede put her basket on the table and started to pick out the vegetables from the gardens.

"But--?" Sango began.

Miroku looked to her, "Lady Kikyo must have loved Inuyasha a great deal to put herself in such a predicament."

"That's not it either." Kaede interrupted and for another moment, the attention was on her, "If the demon does not want her powers, he will not take them. It's up to him. Kikyo knew that even if Inuyasha knew he could, he wouldn't, considering that he would turn human for her, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make."

Kagome looked down and sighed, "But he wouldn't hesitate to take it from me."

Inuyasha's heart crashed into the ground as he heard her words.

Shippou shook his head, "No, Inuyasha wouldn't do it even if he knew."

Inuyasha's ears picked up the kitsune's words that were standing up for him. For an instant, he felt even closer to Shippou than a friend, he considered him family.

Kagome looked down to the little tike, "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha may be mean and rude and a jerk a lot of the time…" Inuyasha's thoughts were about to turn into aggravation to the little fox till Shippou continued. "But he's not one to just take your power away because of his own strength. He wouldn't kill Shiori to make Tetsaiga stronger, what makes you think he'll steal your powers just because he can? He'd have to have a really good reason."

Kagome nodded, "I know what you are saying Shippou, but what if he can't control his demon half?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, "Deep down," Miroku started, "Inuyasha can win against his demon half. I don't think the demon can harm you if his human heart wills against it."

Inuyasha walked in at that moment, he heard enough and it needed to stop.

Kagome looked up to him in wonder. She was thinking of what he could do to her if he wanted, what he's already gone through to stop himself from doing anything to her. She admired it all.

Kaede cleared her throat, "Also, the shikon shards around her neck promote her scent a bit more to demons."

They looked back at her, "What?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, "The old hag means that Kagome's scent is stronger and more overpowering than most females because of the shikon shards around her neck, making the demons smell her more, understanding her powers and knowing what they could accomplish by mating."

"And I suppose it has affected you as well?" Miroku asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha glared at the monk. "I'm not going to buckle under pressure."

Shippou kept silent, he smelt Inuyasha's demon blood raging. He smelt it on Kagome last night when she arrived by herself, Inuyasha a few hours later. He knew Inuyasha had stopped, he just hoped he would be able to stop every time, as doubtful as that seemed.

------

Kagome sat on the field, looking out over the cliff as Inuyasha watched her from a tree, staying a safe distance away from her.

"Inuyasha, I know you are there." she said softly, "Come down, please?"

Inuyasha jumped down and landed a good twenty feet away from her. "I am not going to attack you."

Kagome smiled to herself, "I know, please, come sit down. It would be nice to talk to you for a while."

"Wouldn't you prefer Sango or someone else safer?" he muttered as he neared her cautiously.

"No." she said affirmatively.

He was taken back by her honesty as he sat down beside her, cross legged and looked over the cliff to the trees off yonder.

She looked to him, "You know, I feel even safer when you're around."

He looked at her strangely, "What? I'm probably the most dangerous thing out here now."

She shrugged as her gaze went back over the cliff, "Nah, not to me. If I was attacked, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Inuyasha looked to her strangely and then shook his head, "Feh. Sesshoumaru captured you and I couldn't even move."

Kagome's features softened a bit, "Yea, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't mate with me anyway, me being human and all. He might be a brute, but I really don't think he'd be so low. He's got his pride too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha heard her words and looked at her through the corner of his eyes. He knew what she meant, and at the moment, he almost respected his brother for who he was, not what they were.

Kagome looked down, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

His full gaze looked at her quickly, "For what?" he was confused again!

Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have to deal with this. My scent and everything is driving you insane and it's all my fault!"

Inuyasha touched her shoulder, "Kagome, that's not it at all." he didn't know how to calm her but he had to try, he couldn't bare to see her cry again.

"No, if I wasn't here, you could be with Kikyo and not have to worry about fighting anyone because of me and the shards! We both know Kikyo could defend them so much better…"

Inuyasha had enough of the babbling and sat up on his knees and pried her head up from her legs and made her look at him. "Kagome…"

She paused in mid anguish and looked at him. His eyes held so much concern, for her though she didn't know for sure. He almost looked hurt that she said such kind things of Kikyo.

"She couldn't defend them as well as you can. She's…" he paused and looked away, not looking directly at the copy of Kikyo, "She's dead Kagome, and she can't come back to life. Not the way she'd need to be to be fit in this world." he looked to her shocked face that he would actually say that about her. "She's living off other people's souls, Kagome. You live off your own. She is in no comparison to you."

Kagome wanted to believe his words, "But Inuyasha…"

He leaned towards her and their lips touched gently. His eyes were no longer open as she gently closed hers as well. As much as his demon blood wanted out, he made sure she knew he could be gentle at any time of her life, menstrual or not.

She unconsciously placed her hands on his biceps as one of his hands traveled to the nape of her neck and the other stayed in place on her cheek.

The only thing that ruined the moment was the tear that slid down her cheek and hit his thumb. He pulled away quickly, "Kagome? Why are you crying?"

She turned away from him, "You battled your demon blood for me on countless occasions but you've never fought it that much."

Inuyasha leaned over and wiped her tear away, making her look back up to him in confusion, "It hurt, it still hurts, just knowing that I have to fight to keep my sanity around you. But it would hurt more if you didn't know I could do it."

She was touched, for this was Inuyasha. He never unsheathed his feelings, his needs that he had to have met. He was never mushy, especially around her. And here he was, telling her that he needed her to understand that he liked her and wouldn't let the demon harm her.

She was about to say something when a whirlwind appeared in a distance and then stopped abruptly in front of them. Kagome backed up some.

Kouga had Ayame on his back and let her down. "Kagome, I'm not going to eat you." Ayame smiled.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm just trying to distance myself from anything male and going star crazed mad."

Ayame looked to Kouga strangely who looked at her, shrugging, "She's menstrual."

Kagome blushed and looked to Inuyasha who was smirking mighty proud. 'What's he so happy for?'

Inuyasha leaned and whispered, "So Wolf, you finally mated your own kind and gonna leave Kagome alone?"

Kouga smirked back and grabbed Ayame by the waist and brought her closer to his side. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder and Kagome started to understand. They were mated!

"Yea, figured I didn't want a halfbreed as a child." seeing Inuyasha's angered face, Kouga threw his hand up, "Hey, just saying that I don't think anyone should go through it, let alone my offspring."

Inuyasha seemed to calm down as he smirked, "Mighty kind of you, Wolf, but I plan to breed with a human."

"I don't blame ya." Kouga looked down and smiled at Kagome, "have at her."

Kagome paled and looked back up to Inuyasha who glared at him, "Not on your life."

Her hopes of them together faded until he continued, "It's her choice."

Kouga hit Inuyasha on the back, "Who knew you had a brain?"

Inuyasha hit Kouga upside the head and growled. Ayame knelt down by Kagome, "No hard feelings, right? I know Kouga and you were an item for a while…"

Kagome almost laughed, "Uhm, no, of course not, no hard feelings. He's all yours."

Ayame smiled and looked at him, "I know." she looked to Kagome, "He kept his promise under the lunar rainbow."

Kagome smiled, "That's great. I'm happy for you two. Have a bunch of wolf pups, create your own pack."

Ayame blushed, "Already on the way."

Kagome smiled even more, "Congrats."

Ayame sat down beside Kagome, "Perhaps we should get to know each other a bit more now? You know, now that Kouga isn't in the middle."

Kagome liked Ayame's personality. She thought of Kouga and his situation in the middle, even if he really wasn't, before getting to know the other part of the problem. She let him choose. And Kagome admired that.

"I'd like that." Kagome nodded.

Kouga and Inuyasha were bonding, too. Sorta. They sounded like they were arguing but the girls and the two of them knew better.

------

Haha, next chap is day 4...dun dun dunnnn…yes, I know I gotta get Naraku in here too, but not till around day 5/6 cuz it's gotta be a big bang of an ending part…that I have to figure out…ughhhhh

By the way, the reason I picked this title was because Inuyasha is half demon, he's the different part, and Kagome, in his eyes is beautiful because she loves him as a half demon…batman theme get it? ( I do not own batman)

Reviews please!

Kage1586


	4. A Festival and Godmother

I do not own Inu…blehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok, disclaimer BADDA BING BAM BOOM!…woohoo hyper!

What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful

Ayame and Kagome were laughing as the men were arguing back and forth. "So will it be a girl or boy, or do you not know?"

Ayame smiled, "She's due in the winter months. We're gonna call her Yuki for snow!"

Kagome smiled, "I'll call her Yuki Hanshin!" she giggled.

Ayame nodded, "Yea snowflake will suit her! She's gonna be a great beauty!"

"Who will not have a boyfriend till she's mated!" Kouga interrupted in between him and Inuyasha's spat.

Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and laughed. He was already protective!

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would be like that if they were mated. How she wished they were. Maybe she wouldn't have to go through all this hiding from males of the demons.

She looked to Ayame, "Will you two join us for dinner?"

Ayame shrugged, "We were going to go to the festival of the leaves since they are changing." she pointed to the autumn touched leaves and looked to Kagome, smiling, "But we can always go tomorrow."

"Oh, really, don't worry about it." Kagome grinned, "We can always have a dinner date some other time."

Ayame smirked and then thought a moment, "How bout we have dinner at the festival together? With three demons around you at all times, no demon would dare try to harm you!"

Kagome shook her head, "But your babe."

Kouga and Inuyasha paused to listen to Kagome's concern for Ayame and Kouga's unborn.

Ayame smiled warmly, "Kouga wouldn't let anything happen to the baby so we're pretty safe."

Kagome smiled at Ayame's pride when she talked of Kouga. "I don't know Ayame, I still don't want to put you all in danger."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, we're always in danger. You need a mood, pick me upper!" she smiled and stood up, "It's decided. We leave for the festival! Come on!" she helped Kagome up.

Kagome stood up and looked to Inuyasha, asking him with her eyes. "I guess we can go." Inuyasha muttered.

Kouga looked at him and smirked, "We'll be right behind you ladies." he said as they turned to walk towards the festival lights as the night arrived, dusk breezing them a bit with it's dim lighting.

Kouga looked to Inuyasha, "What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga shook his head, "You really care about her, huh?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said, without hesitation, wondering where Kouga was going with this.

Kouga nodded, "Well Mutt, if I were to pick a mate out for Kagome besides me, it would be you."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga shocked, ignoring the insulting name. "Why?"

Kouga looked at him, "Because you are only after her happiness and safety. You are battling everything that you are to keep her safe. Why is that, Mutt?"

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and sighed, "Because I don't want her to fear what she doesn't have to." he answered truthfully.

Kouga smirked, "I see."

"Yea." Inuyasha sighed. "I just, I just don't want her to be afraid of me."

Kouga clapped Inuyasha on the back, "I don't think she is or ever was and if she ever is, I don't think I'll ever blame you. You're doing all you can just to keep your demon at bay, even now. I see the red in your eyes, the bags under your eyes as you stopped in the middle of your slumber towards her bedding as if you were sleepwalking and I smell the demon blood raging in your veins."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and smirked, "I've been having a lot of sleepless nights."

"So I said I noticed." Kouga jested and then turned serious, "What is with Naraku then?"

Inuyasha tensed, "He hasn't shown up."

"Do you think he will?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. He hates me, he hates Kagome. He would do anything to destroy both of us." Inuyasha sighed.

Kouga nodded and looked back to Ayame and Kagome, "Yea. That bastard."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Ayame neared the festival and looked back at them both, smiling.

"We're gonna go get some kimonos!" Ayame cheered and grabbed Kagome's hand, running with her to the tiny shops along the streets.

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm glad Kagome is enjoying herself, even if it's evident in her smell that she's a bit fearful of what could happen tonight."

"You are her biggest threat." Kouga said as they walked towards the shops that the girls were eyeing.

"This one!" Kagome chimed as they came to the shop on the corner and she pointed out a amethyst kimono in the window.

Ayame swooned, "That would look lovely on you!" she smiled at Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at the kimono and nodded at each other in agreement that Ayame was right.

Kagome sighed, "Hmm, that's what sucks about coming to the festival without your pouch!" she grumbled and walked with Ayame to a few more stores.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked as Inuyasha walked into the corner store and pulled the kimono off the display and went to the counter.

Kouga eyed him strangely as Inuyasha said, "She deserves to feel like she can have anything she wants." he paid the cashier as Kouga fingered a silk emerald kimono and smirked at Inuyasha.

"I may be learning from you, mutt." he muttered and picked out Ayame's size and paid for it.

They both paid for sandals. Black ones for both and crowns of flowers. Kagome's the moonflower, Ayame the lily.

They walked out the store and found the girls, dragged them to a changing facility and handed them the bags, "Go change." Kouga whispered in Ayame's ear.

"Figured you'd like it." Inuyasha gave Kagome her bag with nervous hands.

Kagome and Ayame eyed them suspiciously as they entered the room. Kagome opened her bag and gasped, "Oh! Ayame!" she whispered and the demon girl neared her and looked in.

"Wow! He was observing!" she giggled as Kagome took her clothes off save undergarments and put her kimono on, accompanied by her sandals and crown.

"What about you?" Kagome asked and leaned over as Ayame peered in, a grin spreading across her features as she pulled it out. "It matches your eyes!"

Ayame gave a fanged grin and shed her clothes, wrapping the kimono around her and sliding her feet in the sandals as Kagome placed the crown on her head.

They looked at each other, and then to the mirrors and smiled. 'Wow…' They both thought to themselves as they stared at the picture perfect outfits on them that fit just right.

"Those boys are very observant!" Ayame giggled.

Kagome nodded, "Yea! Right down to the shoes!" she smiled as they packed their clothes in the bags and locked them into a cubby and walked out to meet the guys.

Inuyasha and Kouga were talking about Naraku and if he came as they smelt the girls approaching and they turned to see them.

Ayame ran out and into Kouga's arms, "Thank you!" he spun her around gently and set her down easily not to harm her stomach in any way. "It's beautiful!"

"Only because you're wearing it." he whispered and nipped her ear.

She blushed and looked over to Kagome as she walked to Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha, it's lovely." she smiled.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He saw, he swore, a Goddess speaking to him. An angel. A grown fairy without wings! Something not human, not demon, not anything but Kagome.

He spoke slowly and quietly, "It suits you but you took it's breath away."

Kagome thought for a moment and smirked at him, "The kimono or you?" she jested and when he figured what he said, he flushed. "It's alright Inuyasha, let's go enjoy the festival." she took his hand as they walked after Ayame and Kouga to the real fun!

Ayame and Kouga stopped and looked back, "What should we eat?"

Kagome thought a moment, "I don't know. Anything but ramen." she giggled.

Inuyasha smiled, hearing her laughter, he felt normal again.

Ayame and Kouga shrugged at each other. Kouga understood what ramen was but Ayame just knew it as noodles. "Something meaty. Rare preferably!" Kouga smirked and then saw Ayame's facial features turn.

He grinned and leant next to her ear, "You know I was only talking of you when we get home."

She blushed and batted his face away a bit, "Kouga, not till the festival is over!" she smiled and looked up at him.

He was taken by her eyes. Away in the blissful ignorance they called love, dreams and happiness all in one. She was afterall, his love, his dreams, his happiness. And Yuki growing in her womb. He loved his leading ladies. More than Kagome or how much he could ever love her.

But he knew Inuyasha loved Kagome with everything he was. He knew he turned away from Kikyo and if the dead wench came around, Inuyasha would still remain with Kagome. No matter what happened in the future. Kikyo would never have Inuyasha's heart again.

Kagome pointed, "How about that stand?"

Ayame looked in the direction. "Oh yea! They have a little of everything!" the boys looked over at the vender.

Inuyasha ordered beef and broccoli with a side order of chow mien. Kouga ordered a few kabobs, chicken teriyaki and rice. Kagome and Ayame both got the same order. A bit of pork and shrimp in their chow mien and a small salad on the side.

As they ate at one of the tables, conversations of random things scattered across them.

"So how's it like in your world, Kagome? Which world do you like more?" Ayame asked.

Kagome smiled, "It's neat. We have cars that are things on these circle things, that roll around and get us places a lot faster. Homes with hot water that you don't have to heat up yourself." she giggled.

Ayame smiled, "Wow, sounds neat!"

"Yea. But I think this world is awesome too." Kagome grinned, "So much more that you can do for yourself. In my world, we're so evolved that we don't even know what farming is unless we saw a picture of it." she laughed.

Ayame shook her head, "Wild."

"You bet!" Kagome giggled and ate some of her salad as Ayame asked her more about her world.

"If you had to, which place would you choose?" Kagome heard Ayame ask and she looked at her.

"I'm not really sure at this moment. I mean, my mom, grandfather and little brother are in that world but all my real good friends are in this one." she shook her head, "I really don't know. If they were all in one place, I suppose this one."

"Why?" Ayame asked, "Your world seems so much better."

"But there isn't any schools." Kagome grinned and Ayame looked at her strangely, "Places that test you on how much you know. You have to go there to get anywhere in life. This place is just so…quaint. It's not rushed. It's not busy. And you don't have to dress up to fit in."

Ayame nodded, "Hmm." she ate some of her pork and looked at Kouga and Inuyasha as they talked of fights they had encountered.

"They wouldn't listen if we glued their ears to our mouths." Kagome jested and Ayame let out a loud laugh with Kagome.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at them strangely. "What?" Inuyasha aske.d

"See?" Kagome laughed harder as Ayame nodded, stiffling her giggles as much as she could.

Kouga shrugged, "Probably talking about us."

"Yep."

"Women."

"Yep."

Kouga smirked, "Demon or human."

"Yep." Inuyasha nodded and then looked around the festival.

As they finished their food and put the remains in the trash, they walked around the festival.

Kagome and Ayame smiled at all the lights, shows, dances and shops along the way.

"This is so much more than I thought it would be!" Kagome smiled.

"Yea! I've never seen it so pretty!" Ayame smiled.

"It's cause we're actually happy at the moment." Kagome giggled and Ayame nodded.

"Right!"

Kouga and Inuyasha heard and then looked at each other, smirking proudly. "I think we're doing our job right." Kouga remarked.

"Me too." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles some.

"It's killing you, huh?" Kouga asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha sighed, "But I can deal with it."

"You sure?" Kouga asked.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha affirmed.

Kouga nodded, "If you need someone to knock the hell out of you, don't hesitate to ask."

Inuyasha caught his smirk and rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't have a chance if I wanted her bad enough."

"You want her bad enough now." Kouga pointed out.

"Yea." Inuyasha frowned.

"But what you mean I understand." Kouga nodded.

Inuyasha looked at him strangely.

"Think bout it, Mutt. If your demon blood comes out truly, I can't compete with uncontrolled rage of a demon lord. Your dad was a badass." Kouga shrugged, "It'll kill me but I won't let you harm Kagome while I live."

Inuyasha looked at him, "What about Ayame?"

Kouga growled and cast a glare at Inuyasha, "You touch her, and I'll rip your lungs out with my dying breath."

Inuyasha smirked, "Thank you." he said sincerely.

Kouga looked at him strangely and then smirked, "No prob Mutt."

Inuyasha looked at the girls as they began to get weary. "They're getting tired."

"Yep. And we still have fireworks." Kouga added.

"Maybe we should go get the seats picked out and just sit a while?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea." Kouga whistled and Ayame looked back, pausing Kagome. "Wanna go get the seats picked out for the fireworks?"

Ayame looked to Kagome who seemed to understand them. "Yea." They said at the same time and smiled at each other. "Let's get our stuff."

------------------------

After they got the girl's things, the four of them went to an open field and sat down in a circle facing each other, talking for what seemed like a long time but was only about forty five minutes until the fireworks started.

The girls turned around and sat in front of the boys and looked up at the lights. Ayame smiled and leaned back, Kouga pulling her up to lean against his chest between his legs and resting his head on her neck.

They looked perfect.

A perfect fit.

Just perfect.

Perfect.

Kagome smiled and looked to Inuyasha and sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her as the other two were watching the light show. "For?" he asked and looked at her strangely.

"For making this night worth it for me." she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and opened them again, smiling, "This night is definitely one I'll remember."

Inuyasha moved his arm around her and pulled her closer and leaned his head on hers. He smirked. "My pleasure." he whispered as the rest of the fireworks went on.

----------------

After the finale, the four walked back to the village and Kaede's hut and looked at each other. "We had a fun time, tonight." Ayame smiled and hugged Kagome.

"Would you like to stay? You seem tiresome and it's a bit dangerous even for you to go out in the dark like this." Kagome pointed to Ayame's stomach.

Ayame smiled and looked to Kouga, "It's up to you, Ayame." he said to his mate.

She smiled and nodded, "I am tired. I'd like to at least rest and spend more time with my baby's Godmother."

Kagome smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Are you sure, Ayame?"

Ayame nodded, "Yea. I'd really be honored."

"I would be more." Kagome smiled as they hugged and walked in.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other, "Think they made up?" Inuyasha jested and Kouga nodded.

"Just maybe Mutt." he grunted as Inuyasha elbowed his gut as they walked in the hut to rest.

--------------------------------

Reviews Please

Ok, maybe day 4 is next chap…lmao, I got carried away jamming to CA Girls, G.W. :-P


	5. The Appearance Of Naraku

I do not own inuyasha, I own this fic…yea…ok! Day 5...whoopee! 2 more days…DUN DUN DUNNNNN

What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful

------ Day 5 -----

Naraku was moving in. He was going to ruin their lives! That insolent half demon, and that wretched girl!

His plan:

Kidnap wretched girl.

Keep insolent half demon alive.

Mate with wretched girl in front of insolent demon while he can't move because of poison in Kagura's wind, where the wind scar couldn't help even if the insolent half demon could move.

Kill wretched girl in front of insolent half demon.

Kill insolent half demon.

Conquer!

And have a cookie.

Ok, so maybe the cookie was a given, but he was going to have a cookie after everything was over!

---------------------------

Kagome woke up with Inuyasha's hand in front of her. His claws were dug into the wooden floor. She looked up at him. He was matted with sweat and panting. "Kagome, get away." he warned.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Kouga and Ayame woke at the commotion.

"Kagome!" Ayame hurried over to Kagome and stood in front of her. "Inuyasha, control yourself!"

"Get your mate out of my way, Kouga." Inuyasha's demon features were forming. "Now."

Kouga moved Ayame and Kagome out of the way as Inuyasha's claws from his other hand came towards them.

Blood flew out on Inuyasha and Kouga fell to the floor with a thud. Kouga pushed himself up on his knees and hands, his back slashed and bleeding terribly at the deep gashes.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.

"KOUGA!" Ayame gasped and grabbed Kagome and moved back against the wall, in front of Kagome. "Don't you come near us!"

Kagome's tears stained her cheeks, "Please stop Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's smirk grew more. He raised his hand to Ayame and prepared to strike.

As his hand came down, Kouga ran into him from the side, pushing Inuyasha down as he landed on top, fighting to keep Inuyasha's claws from slashing into his throat. He couldn't, wouldn't let Inuyasha harm Ayame.

Not his beloved.

---------------

Miroku and Sango looked towards the hut at the bumps they heard against wood. "Stay here Sango."

"Miroku." she neared him.

He looked to her and pushed her hair back, "I'll be fine. Protect Kohaku." he kissed her lightly and ran up to the hut and was shocked at the sight.

Inuyasha was digging his claws into Kouga's stomach. Kouga wouldn't make it if this continued.

"Wind tunnel!" he unwrapped his hand and pulled Kouga off and away from Inuyasha and dodged as Kouga hit the wall behind him as he walked to Inuyasha briskly with his staff in front of him, barring Inuyasha to the wall for a moment, "Inuyasha, snap out of it! Don't you realize who you're trying to kill!"

Ayame ran to Kouga's side and knelt beside his heaving body. "Oh Kouga!"

Kouga coughed up some blood as Ayame moved his head onto her lap, brushing back his hair a bit, "Don't you dare die." tears streamed her face. She knew he had a chance, but it was slim.

Kagome saw what Inuyasha had done to them. As Inuyasha slashed Miroku and threw him to the side, she ran in front of Kouga and Ayame. "No!"

Ayame looked up quickly at Kagome as she stood in front of Kouga and herself.

"Kagome?" Ayame looked back to Kouga, "If he dies, it will be in vain if you are killed."

Kagome shook her head, "No. He won't die. Inuyasha would tell you if he was back to normal. Kouga wouldn't die so soon. He'd kill himself before he let you get harm. He was protecting you and Yuki more than me. I know Kouga at least that much."

Kouga looked at Kagome's brave stance as she held her hands out to the side as far as she could as if asking for a hug. Or demanding it.

"Kagome, he'll harm you."

"I don't care." she said truthfully.

Inuyasha smirked at her words, licking his claws of Miroku and Kouga's mixed blood upon them as she continued.

"If it means you both will live with your child if I give into the horror of him hurting me, I will do it."

Ayame gasped, "Kagome, please stop! He's not himself!"

Kouga held Ayame's hand and looked to her, sighing, "You won't be able to change her mind. "She'll do what she feels is right."

Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha slowly, "Inuyasha."

He strutted over to her and grabbed her by the waist possessively and brought her closer to him. As he neared her face with his. "One request."

He growled at her. She bowed her head, "Say my name."

He paused and looked at her, his eyes flashing from half demon to full in confusion. "Say it!" she ordered.

Kouga and Ayame looked at the scene as Miroku stood up wobbly with his staff and watched on.

"What if he doesn't?" Ayame asked Kouga quietly.

Kouga shook his head, "It's a challenge. Inuyasha probably won't turn it down."

"But what if he does? He's not Inuyasha anymore…" she reminded Kouga.

"I know." Kouga only hoped he hadn't left his pride in the dark.

Kagome touched Inuyasha's face, some of her fingers tracing the demon marks on the side, "Inuyasha. What is my name? Do you not remember?"

----- Flashbacks ------

"_Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome ordered as he plummeted into the ground. _

"_Just let me stay by your side, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him. "Just for a bit."_

"_You idiot! I told you to stay away!" Inuyasha yelled at her._

"_But Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at him warmly, "I don't care what happens right now…"_

"…_It's sad about Jinengi, you know? It's not his fault just because he's different." Kagome said._

_Inuyasha scoffed, "But that's what it does mean when you're different, no one trusts you, you're always wrong. and…it's always, ALWAYS your fault."_

"_Inuyasha…I love you as a half demon!" Kagome cried out and hugged him. "Inuyasha please!"_

_Inuyasha calmed and hugged her back, "Ok, Kagome. I'll stay a half demon a while longer. Just for you."_

------- End Flashback -------

He repeated the last part, "Ok Kagome, I'll stay a half demon a while longer. Just for you."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled as his usual features came back. "Oh Inuyasha." she hugged him.

He was a bit shaken up and hugged her back, closing his eyes, "This is getting harder. You shouldn't be near me, Kagome."

"I don't want you to leave." Kagome said honestly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes at Ayame and Kouga's looks at him. "Get up Wolf, I didn't hurt you that bad."

Kouga growled, "Mutt."

Miroku sighed, "This is not the first time you have fought me. I doubt it will be the last."

Inuyasha glared at him, "You shouldn't have interfered.

"If I hadn't, would you be happy with the outcome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked down over Kagome's shoulder and sighed.

She was just glad he was there. Holding her.

----------------------

After the wounds were tended to, Kouga and Ayame decided to stick around, to make sure Inuyasha didn't harm Kagome. You couldn't put it past him now. He could barely control his urges. But he remembered who she was. Her name, at least.

Inuyasha sat on the ground, placing his chin on his hand. 'This has got to stop!' he growled as Kagome came over.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Do you intend to leave?" she asked.

"No."

"Really? That's good to know you're gonna fight this." she smiled.

"Naraku will be here soon. I smell him faintly." as she tensed, "We're not in immediate danger yet. But soon."

Kagome looked down, "I see."

Inuyasha stood up and she looked up at him, scared. "I won't let him hurt you Kagome." he promised and walked past her.

"But will you hurt me?" she asked.

Inuyasha paused midstep, "I don't know if I can promise that, Kagome."

She nodded, "I understand."

"But I will try. Till the end. I can promise that much." he nodded and walked back to the hut.

She looked at it and then to the direction Naraku was coming in, 'What are we gonna do?'

Ayame walked over and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "We won't let him harm you."

"Naraku or Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Netiher." Ayame promised.

"How is Kouga?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"He's feeling better. Almost completely healed, being demon and all, you know?"

"Yea." Kagome smiled, remembering when she first figured out that Inuyasha healed so much faster than her. As Kaede had been teaching children, it looked as so much more.

But it wasn't. It was just a misunderstanding. She didn't know if Inuyasha looked at her like that. But she would love her love to be requited.

Kikyo appeared from the woods and looked to Kagome and she gasped, "What are you doing here Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked to the hut, "It hasn't changed a bit." she muttered and looked back to Kagome, "I've come to take Inuyasha away from you."

Kagome's heart almost stopped. Ayame stood in front of Kagome in defense, "What? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her reincarnation." Kagome admitted.

"She's dead?" Ayame held her nose, "Explains the stench." she muttered and crossed her arms. "You aren't welcome here."

Kagome sighed, "She's welcome because Inuyasha loves her."


	6. The LOST Chap

"He loves a dead chick?" Ayame pointed her thumb towards Kikyo, "Who is you…but not you. Wait. And smells disgusting. How can he stand it?"

"Love." Kagome looked away.

Inuyasha stepped out with Kouga, almost fully mended. As Inuyasha looked over and saw Ayame in front of Kagome protecting her from someone. Then he smelt it. "Kikyo?"

He stepped up and Kouga walked up beside him, "What will you do Mutt? Was this all in vain if you go with that wench and leave Kagome behind after you're trying your damndest to protect her?"

Inuyasha stopped and glared at Kouga, "I am not leaving Kagome's side." he vowed and walked up beside Ayame and then in front.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha!"

Ayame growled, "How dare you love a dead broad instead of Kagome?"

"Ayame, you can't control who you love." Kagome said quietly.

"No, you can't." Inuyasha agreed and heard Kagome's sigh and felt Ayame's tension aura. "But I know who I love." Inuyasha said and looked back to them, mainly Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "I do too."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back to Kikyo, "You are not welcome here."

Kagome gasped, placing her hands in front of her mouth. "But Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha held his hand up as Kikyo spoke, "So you chose her over me anyway? After all we've been through?"

Inuyasha held his stance, holding his head higher, "Our time was long ago, Kikyo. You are dead. I loved you once, but I cannot now because you reincarnation holds my heart now."

"Is that an apology?" Kikyo challenged.

"No." Inuyasha said firmly, "I will not apologize for loving Kagome. I will apologize for not showing her how much. For not having her the first to know. For not protecting her from what I should have so many times before."

He blamed himself for everything that harmed Kagome. He had been late with the Noa mask. He had let Kikyo live again because he said her name. but each time, Kagome stood tall by his side. She was always there. She never stopped believing in him. Even when he transformed into a full demon. He owed her everything she ever gave him.

Kikyo turned, "Very well. I can rest in peace now." she turned towards the forest. "Naraku."

It wasn't a warning, she saw him when she turned around. The others didn't realize he was around because of the dramatic tension around them.

Inuyasha pushed Ayame back into Kagome and withdrew his tetsaiga. The fang's fur flew in the wind as the giant sword was aimed at Naraku.

Kikyo fell to the ground. They all looked on in horror as Naraku threw Kohaku's sickle to the side. "Now she can rest in peace." he smirked and walked towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Kagura's wind captured her and brought her towards Naraku.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards the wind but another current came at him and collided him towards Ayame.

"Ayame!" Kouga ran and pushed her gently to the side and felt the full push of Inuyasha's body into him as they crashed into the hut.

Miroku and Sango ran over, in fighting gear and ready for battle. Sango and Miroku had made sure Kaede took their son, Kohaku and Shippou to the village and hide with the other villagers.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up quickly and ran towards them.

The poisonous insects flew around him and stung him over and over as he tried to reach Kagome.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome was dropped in front of Inuyasha as he fell from the poison, paralyzed and changing colors from the venom. His skin began to go to a light pink, beginning to turn purple as it did so to Miroku's hand when he pulled them in.

Naraku smirked, "Now, you will see the future take place." Naraku smirked and pulled Kagome towards him. "You love her. She loves you. It's evident."

Inuyasha's vision was blurring as he tried to get up, "Kagome!" he called out.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as Naraku smirked, Kagura's wind making it impossible to send the boomerang in and if Miroku used his wind tunnel, the bees would poison him. Not to mention he would risk killing Kagome and the others in the line of his vacuuming hand.

What were they to do?

Naraku smirked and whispered to Kagome, "I'll mate you…and then I'll kill you. Then I'll kill your beloved and all your friends. What say you?"

Kagome's tears stung her cheeks.

-----------------

THEN the next chap…gosh I'm sorry guys, my chaps are too long and when I type them, I don't realize it didn't take my entire document! GAH! So that's where the "lost chapter" is!

Reviews Please

kage1586


	7. The Battle

_I do not own Inuyasha. I own this fic._

_What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful_

Kagome spat at Naraku, "I say that you're a monster!"

Naraku smirked, "You see, Inuyasha. She'll die after I take her away from you."

Inuyasha's heart plummeted to the ground he was laying on. "Naraku. You bastard!"

As Naraku stepped forward to take Kagome, a whirlwind of fire shot from behind. They all turned to see Jakken and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagura! I told you to guard us!"

Kagura's eyes turned back as she fell from Sesshoumaru's poison claw. At once, the winds seized.

"It's good that you will witness your brother's demise, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru walked up to Naraku and cast a glare at Inuyasha, "I don't care what happens to that Halfling."

Inuyasha put his head down in defeat. His brother was going to help Naraku kill Kagome. Because of him!

Sesshoumaru continued, "But I cannot have you thwart this girl's innocence because of your own spot in power."

-------------------

Inuyasha's face shot up with the rest of the fighters as they looked on. Myouga had an army of flea demons approach Inuyasha. "Master Inuyasha, we must get this poison out of you body before you perish."

Inuyasha looked at Myouga, "You…you're here?"

Myouga, "Ahem. Come on! Suck as much as you want!"

The flea demons jumped onto Inuyasha's body and sucked at the poison. Pretty soon, there were big balls of flea demons all around him.

Inuyasha felt good enough to stand and fight afterwards, "Thanks Myouga. You do come through."

Myouga smirked, "See guys! Best blood in the countries!"

Inuyasha sighed. (sweat drop) "Knew it was a far fetched idea." he muttered to himself and walked towards Naraku.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru sidetracked Naraku. Naraku looked towards the girl and a tentacle shot out for her. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Drop!"

Kagome fell to the ground as Inuyasha sliced at the tentacle and helped Kagome up and behind him. "Naraku. It's time to meet your maker." Sesshoumaru advised calmly.

Sango and Miroku walked up. Ayame was tending to Kouga's broken bones. The final battle was here. They all knew it.

"I don't think it will be me, so much as you." Naraku's tentacles began to emerge around them all.

Sesshoumaru sliced at the tentacles as Inuyasha sliced at the ones around him and Kagome. "Kagome, run to Kouga and Ayame. Stay out of this battle!"

Kagome, "But Inuyasha!"

"GO!" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome nodded and ran to Kouga and Ayame and looked to them, "What do you think will happen?"

Ayame and Kouga looked back to the fight. "Who knows. It's hard to tell now. Anyone's victory." Kouga sighed.

Ayame shook her head, "But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are allies in this battle. Perhaps we'll win." Ayame added and lit Kagome's face up a bit.

"I sure hope so."

--------------------

Inuyasha dodged and sliced at a tentacle, "You coward! How can you hide behind all these disgusting slimy things!"

Sesshoumaru moved around the tentacles and jumped up at Naraku. His Sounga glowing with it's evils.

Inuyasha jumped up with his tetsaiga glowing with it's own red color.

Sesshoumaru nodded and held his sword up.

Inuyasha nodded in return and did the same.

As Miroku, Sango and Jakken kept his tentacles at bay, the brothers drove their swords into Naraku. Sesshoumaru through his neck. Inuyasha through his heart.

All in once, the tentacles rotted away to skeletons as did Naraku's human parts of his body. A miasma spread up into the air and evaporated. The bees, of course, (cause they're stupid!), were above Naraku and were instantly killed with the miasma let out.

Kanna disappeared with her mirror because she was only part of Naraku. Nothing more.

--------------------

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru landed by the others as they all looked at the scenes appearing before him.

"Is it over?" Sango asked.

Miroku unraveled his hand and looked at the tunnel. It disappeared and a glittering aura appeared where the hole had been. He saw the image of his grandfather, "Well done, Miroku." was all the man said before he disappeared.

"I think so." Miroku looked to the others.

Sango sighed and smiled, "Thank heavens."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and Jakken who were walking away.

"Why did you help?"

"I did not help." Sesshoumaru called back.

"You fought with me by your side. That is help." Inuyasha corrected.

Sesshoumaru turned to him, "Then you helped me if what you just said was true."

"You know what I mean!" Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms, "Why aren't you going to kill me now?"

"I have no reason." Sesshoumaru turned and walked into the forest with Jakken. "Come Jakken, let us see to Rin and Ah-Un."

Jakken nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

---------------------------

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome helping Ayame with Kouga. The others walked up behind him.

"Are you alright, you guys?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Ayame looked up, "Yea."

Kouga looked over to Inuyasha, "Is he finally dead?"

"Yea Wolf." Inuyasha said and held the hut door open for them to enter.

"Too bad I couldn't have fought more." Kouga muttered.

Ayame smiled and kissed his cheek as they laid him down on the mat to tend to his wounds again.

"You get hurt too much to be much of any help." Inuyasha jested.

Kagome smiled as Kouga and Inuyasha started to argue. She looked to Ayame, "I guess he isn't that hurt."

Ayame giggled and shook her head, "Yea. Let's cook something for them. And then we can all sit down and have a normal night."

"What's that again?" Kagome asked and they both laughed.

--------------

Sango and Miroku walked into the village, "Hey everyone! It's alright. Naraku is dead." Sango called out.

Kohaku walked out and saw them both. "Mom! Dad!" he ran up to them and jumped into Sango's arms as she knelt down a bit. Miroku smiled and looked to Kaede.

"It is true? Naraku is finally dead?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Miroku nodded.

"And what of Kikyo?"

"She's resting in peace now." Miroku looked to the sky.

Kaede nodded, "Thank you." she nodded and looked into the shelter, "Villagers, there is no more reason to fear. The village is now safe. Resume your regular activities."

"Yes Lady Kaede!" some of them said as they went back to their homes.

"And everyone?"

Sango smiled, "Everyone survived. The worst harmed is Kouga. He got thrown into a tree. Oh yea, and Inuyasha got poisoned but Myouga came to the rescue for once."

Kaede nodded, "Aye." she walked with them to the hut again.

---------------------------

Bad fight scene…and I had to delete a bit of the last part due to it didn't fit right with the title of the chapter…sorry for everything guys! I didn't realize I typed too much on the last one! You might have understood it more!

kage1586


	8. Inuyasha's Confession

Sorry for the confusion! I have edited my fanfic and now you can read it just like it was meant to be read! O yea, I'm cool. I don't own IY, I do own this fic. Tra la la, read on!

What Makes Me Different Makes You Beautiful

Inuyasha walked out to the front of the hut and sat down. Kagome followed him shortly after and sat beside him. "Inuyasha?"

He looked to her. "Yea?"

"Are you still battling it?"

"Yea." he said and looked in front of them again.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me." Kagome said and waited his reply, hoping she didn't just imagine it.

Inuyasha looked to her sincerely, "Yes."

Kagome smiled and looked up at his face, "Then why are you still fighting?"

"Because I don't want you to fear me."

"Inuyasha." she touched his face, "What do I have to fear from you?"

He tensed, "Me."

"I don't."

"Why not? You should, you know." Inuyasha advised her.

She shook her head, "Nah, I don't fear you at all. Sure, you might be boastful, egotistical at all times, and a real pain…but Inuyasha, those are just things you are."

He looked down a bit. She tilted his face back up to face her, "You are not only those things. I know this because you are everything to me." she admitted.

He sat back away from her, "But Kagome…why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"No."

"That's why."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back into the forest, "So, what is the plan now?"

"The plan?" she asked, not sure of what he meant.

"Are you going back?" Inuyasha asked, afraid of what she'd say.

"Not till I find the rest of the shikon shards. I am the shard detector, after all." she jested.

He looked back to her and smirked, "I didn't mean that."

"I know."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, I don't want to leave." she jumped up some and pulled him close. "Please. Don't make me leave." she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her. "Kagome. I won't. It's up to you." he smiled against her hair.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yea?"

"Do you…ever wish, you know?"

"Do I wish what?" he asked against her ear.

"We were together?" she asked and he pulled back.

She knew it was coming. He didn't. Ever.

He touched her face then.

She held her breath.

"Always." Inuyasha admitted.

She smiled at his words. "Me too."

---------------------

Day 6

Inuyasha was pacing. This was the final day! He knew her menstrual time was at an end! Her enticing smell was lowering. He loved it! He paused. Oh no!

He ran to Kaede, "hag! How come her smell is getting a bit easier to deal with now? You said 7 days!"

Kaede sighed, "Up to 7 days is the normal balance, Inuyasha." Kaede stood up straight from her herb garden and shook her head, "You did not listen to my words yet again."

Inuyasha "feh'd" and stormed off. He did so listen! Maybe not all of the words, but enough to remember!

He saw Kagome and smirked, walking up to her like he was big and bad.

Kagome looked at him strangely, "What are you strutting around here for?"

Inuyasha paused and gaped. "Because! I can stand being around you again!"

Kagome's eye twitched as she turned on her heel, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"SIT!"

THUD

Kagome stormed off, 'What is wrong with him!' she sighed, 'We were all warm and fuzzy yesterday…MEN!'

She thumped her foot on the ground, arms crossed and leaning on a tree, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha appeared beside her, his face a bit battered and dirty. "What was that for?"

"Because you were being a jerk."

She was at her moodswings again! Maybe she needed more iron! You know, because it was SO chronic that she have it, Inuyasha thought!

Kagome looked at him with a peeved glare as he stepped back, "Don't you think I'm going to be apologizing this time!" His jaw dropped as she turned away, her nose in the air and 'Hmmph'd' as she does so many times around him. "You deserved it!"

Inuyasha growled, "I don't deserve to be treated like a dog!"

Kagome smirked, "Well that's what you are, right?"

Now it was his eye's turn to twitch, "Kagome…"

"OH, but that's right!" she said sarcastically and turned to him, pushing him back some. "You are still part human so you are more arrogant and greedy, right!" she remembered what he had said years ago as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battled. (movie 3, swords of an honorable ruler)

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists as she shoved at him and held them tight.

She whimpered some, "That hurts Inuyasha! Quit it!"

Inuyasha brought her closer, "So does what you just said."

Kagome looked at him in shock. 'What did I say that he didn't?'

"The fact that you only see me as arrogant and greedy really pisses me off considering what you said only yesterday that those were only a few of my traits! What else is there, then, Kagome? What other traits are so wonderful that you decide to stay by my side even when you could go home or shoot me with an arrow?"

The truth hurt. He knew it did. But he wanted to know! Damnit, she said it, she should at least explain her reasoning!

But all he got was, "Let me go, Inuyasha." she turned away from him.

He stood there, shocked, as he let go of her wrists. She turned fully away from him and refused to see his eyes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome tensed a bit, "Leave me alone."

Inuyasha sighed, it was -his- turn to tell her what he thought was so beautiful about Kagome. He had to have some compromising if he ever wanted to know what she meant.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, but didn't turn her around. She tried to move away but he kept her steady, "Listen, Kagome…" he started and she ceased her movement like he knew she would. He began to tell her everything he never could admit to himself.

"You might be a pain in the ass to me as well, and you might not care about what I have to say but I'm going to tell you anyway. When I first met you when the Mistress Centipede was attacking, I was surprised you actually trusted me enough to let me go after how badly I said you looked and smelt. I was surprised you would even think to let me go. I was surprised when you looked like Kikyo in that priestess outfit…" he paused as she tensed at Kikyo's name.

He shook his head and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her close and speaking more as she gasped. "But over time, you grew on me. And I meant it when I said I wanted to protect you in my father's burial site. I never really got over my dad not being there, my mother being gone shortly after. No one ever really showed me any kind of kindness."

"But Kikyo…" she started, almost smiling that he was so close to her, holding her and not trying to seduce her on her menstrual cycle. He must have really valued her.

"Kikyo and I loved once before, Kagome. But she died like I said." he paused and closed his eyes, "And it hurts to say it but I don't think I've ever loved Kikyo as much as I love you."

Kagome's eyes shot open in shock as she stayed still so he'd go on, thinking 'did he just say that? Is he ill? This isn't some ploy for me to take his beads off is it…'

Inuyasha sighed, "When I think back now, Kikyo was a great friend but she didn't show the true happiness you did. She restrained herself too much to ever be normal, even if she was a priestess. I understand you have to be like that, but she barely ever smiled. I can't change the past and I don't want to. If I had one chance to make it right with Kikyo, I wouldn't take it."

Kagome turned her head against his in admiration, though she didn't know what for.

"Kikyo was so quick to pass judgment on me before, so I feel she never loved me as much as I her." he smiled and pulled Kagome as close as he could so he could feel her against him. "But you have always been there, you never strayed from my side and if you shot me, well, you were under a spell. You can't change someone's heart, I know. But you requested that I stay a half demon, that I wouldn't change so many times…

"But…it never occurred to me why you would ask that besides the fact that I can't tell who is friend or foe. But you requested it, now I see, because you came to like me as a half demon, who I was, not who I wanted or was going to be."

"Was?" she asked as she turned around. He looked down at her and gave a genuine smile.

"When we collect the remaining shards, you decide what to do. I have no use for them anymore. Like you said, I'm strong enough as a half demon, and every battle we've had, we've always won."

Kagome gave a huge smile and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him tightly.

He was almost knocked off balance as he smirked and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "I really mean it, Kagome. I'll stay a half demon because now I know someone doesn't care what I am, just who I am."

Kagome leaned back and looked up into his eyes, "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" he asked.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For telling me everything." Kagome looked down, "I know I'm a pest and I'm always in the way and I can't really fight except for my arrows…"

"Kagome…" he began.

"No, wait, but I don't want you to think that you have to look after me at all times." she smiled to herself a bit, "I'm not saying I'm not depending on you, but I'm not depending on you all the time…and--"

"I know." Inuyasha smirked as she looked up to him in shock. "I know you don't need me to be there…" he leaned down and whispered against her lips, "But I need you to be here."

And their lips locked.

Kagome's eyes shot open wide and then slowly closed as she pulled Inuyasha closer to her. Inuyasha found this as acceptance and relaxed a bit. God how he loved Kagome.

--------------------

Day 7

Inuyasha was doing backflips, front flips, sidekicks, you name it, he was doing it as Kagome was off her menstrual cycle.

Miroku and Sango blinked as they saw their ecstatic friend. "What's gotten into him?"

Miroku shrugged, "Maybe he got a doggie treat?" he answered as they walked out of the hut.

Kagome walked out with Ayame and Kouga. "C'mon Kouga! I can kill you now!" Inuyasha almost let out a squeal as he ran up and jumped from tree to tree.

Ayame blinked as Kouga smirked. "Uhm, Kagome, maybe you're safer from Inuyasha when you're in heat." Ayame muttered.

Kagome sweat dropped, "You got a point…"

Kouga and Ayame smiled evilly at Kagome, "You…sly devil!"

Kagome backed up, "What?"

Ayame sniffed Kagome and smirked, "Oh yea. Definitely."

Kagome blushed, "Just…don't tell the humans just yet."

Kouga crossed his arms, "Ah well, at least we know random demons won't be tackling you every month now."

Kagome blanched, "Huh?"

Ayame smiled, "Yuki is going to have a playmate!"

Inuyasha fell out of a tree and both him and Kagome's faces were priceless, "WHAT!"

-----------------------------

LOL There you have it, Inuyasha mated with Kagome on Day 6...

They'll have a baby shortly after Kouga and Ayame have Yuki…

And this is the END of my fic!

Until next time, my wonderful reviewers…ja ne!

Reviews please!

kage1586


End file.
